SPD: Taking the Power of Red
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: Jack Messed up one too many times Commander Kruger isn't happy about it.…Will contain slash mm and or ff. Please Read and Review!


**SPD: Taking the Power of Red  
****Standard Disclaimer  
****Chapter One**: The Mistake of the Red Ranger  
**A/N**: I got this idea after watching a SPD episode, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to Dannie for describing the monster for me…since I'm lazy and can't do that. And Also for proofing and adding to the chapter.

**Summary**: Jack Messed up one too many times Commander Kruger isn't happy about it.…Will contain slash (m/m and/or f/f)

In the town New tech City; the new band of rangers, Space Patrol Delta Rangers, were in the "common" room hanging out; Bridge Carson, short brown hair and brown eyes, he's the Green SPD Ranger, was in his normal wall hanging upside down, Z, Short-ish long Brown hair, brown eyes, the yellow SPD ranger was on a couch looking at a musical magazine catalog for guitar, amps etc… on her left side sits Sydney Drew, blonde hair, brown eyes, she's the Pink SPD ranger was painting her nails pink…across the room with his arms and legs crossed is Sky Tate, short slightly spiked brown hair and brown eyes watched the others silently, he's the SPD Blue Ranger, yet believes that he should've been the Red ranger rather than Jack…Jack Landors, dark skinned, brown hair in dreads and brown eyes sat in a corner reading a comic, he is the SPD Red Ranger, yet in his fellow rangers believe that he does not deserve the Red Ranger status instead of Sky or anyone else at that matter. He's arrogant, self-absorbed, and pig-headed. _(And probably has a small penis…XD Sorry.)_

Sighing softly Sky Tate, stood up from where he sat and left the common room silently not to be noticed from his fellow rangers. The blue ranger headed down the corridor toward the main command room, even though the alarms has not gone off, he decided he would go to the command room…upon him entering the common room R.I.C came to him and barked, reaching down he patted R.I.C on the head before moving to the panel and stood there with his hands behind his back in silence...

Seeing Sky at the command center, Command Kruger, the large blue dog wearing an officer-like suit, walked over to him and asked, "Cadet Tate, Anything bothering you?" being used to the large dog appearance, he spoke, "No Sir…" silently before saluting to his commander.

Kruger didn't believe him, "You're wondering why I chose Jack, aren't you?"

Sky turned to his commander once again and nodded, "All in respect sir, but I believe that you made a bad choice…"

The commander thought for a moment, as if he was choosing his words wisely, "I'm beginning to think that…we shall see in the next mission…" Sky couldn't help to smile at those words; he then saluted to his commander, just as he finished his salute the alarms began to go off, "Looks like we will see a bit sooner." The commander said before clicking the PA system, "B Squad Rangers Report to the Command Center at once."

In the command room the others noticed that Sky had "disappeared" from the room, standing up from being upside down he looked around in silence, Syd, finally finishing her nails looked around as well, the others fellow in suit, Jack on the other hand didn't care…As they were wondering where Sky had disappeared to the Alarms began to blare, jumping from where he was sitting and hearing the PA system Jack and the other rangers ran to the command center, where Jack spoke, not noticing that Sky was there already, "Sir, we do not know where Sky-"

"I'm right here." Sky said making Jack look to him, "Oh, good." Then coughed slightly, "What is it commander?"

The Commander looked at the red ranger then to the "screen" and spoke, "**Sukira **  
he's Height being 242 cm and his Weight being 138 kg, he's very dangerous and is wanted on 7 planets for homicide, wanted on 4 other planets for theft of Government documents" Smirking Jack looked at the screen then to Commander Kruger, "Sir, you have no need to worry, we can handle this guy." Looking over at Jack, the dog commander sighed softly to himself, "Rangers, use caution. Go."

Saluting their commander the rangers step backwards to morph, Jack yelled, "Ready?" they echo him with "Ready!" "SPD EMERANCY" they spoke in unison doing their special stance before their specific colours appears out of their communicator/morpher, pushing backwards they get coloured covered over their bodies, they flip backwards as the spandex cover their body, "Space Patrol Delta!" After morphing they headed to their specific vehicles, Z and Syd in their jeep, Jack, Bridge and Sky go to their motorcycles, and then drive toward the enemy.

Getting to the fighting grounds they got out of their vehicles, as they get out Jack spoke, "Hey, stop right there…" Sukira looks to the SPD Rangers, "Well, well, if it isn't the Space Patrol Delta!" smirking his ugly metal head toward the rangers as they got into position to attack. Smirking back to the monster Jack held up his blasters, "Z you go to the left, Sky you go for the right and I will go for the middle, the rest of you back us up." The others nod toward Jack, Commander Kruger though stayed back with his arms crossed watching the fight.

Sky attacked first, he ran at the monster, blasting at him. The attack barely phased Sukira. He grabbed Sky's blaster effortessly, squeezing it, crushing it to pieces. He then slammed a fist into Sky's stomach, sending him flying into a chain link fence.

"Sky!", Bridge called, his free fist clenched, he ran at Sukira, drawing his sword and blasting at him at the same time. No avail though, he soon joined his fallen friend on the ground.

Syd placed a hand on a nearby brick wall, absorbing it in her fist. She sent a series of punches at the monster, instead of weakening it, it only pissed Sukira off more. He grabbed Syd by the throat and tossed her into the air like a rag doll. As she fell back toward the ground, he blasted her, hurling her into a brick wall. She barely managed to get back up.

The fight went on for only few moments and the rangers were on their backs and slowly getting back onto their feet from an attack Sukira had leashed out at them; stupidly Jack ordered Z to attack Sukira from behind while he attacked the front, it worked for about a few seconds, he was able to catch him off guard, but he had already slash his sword at Z causing her to ram against a far wall, falling to the floor she de-morphed falling to the ground, at that Sydney yelled out, "Z!" and that was the last thing Z heard before falling unconscious.

Seeing Z hit a wall then fall to the ground de-morphing Commander Kruger sighed softly, "That's it…" he muttered to where Dr. Manx could hear him, he then pushed a button, "Rangers come back to the command center, now, gently bring Z with you."

Sky hearing the message nodded and spoke back to the dog commander, "Yes sir." Looking to his fellow team mates he yelled, "Commander wants us back!"

Jack growled, "Alright! Rangers back to HQ!" they then retreat taking Z's unconscious body with them.

Sukira sneered, "Good little rangers, run for your lives…One down Five to go." He then disappeared in a white light. Reappearing on Emperor Grumm's spaceshipislandthingeh; getting on one knee he bowed down to him, "My Emperor...'

Grinning the evil emperor looks to his newest minion, "You have done great on taking out the yellow ranger, now I must think more on my plan to conquer earth!" bowing Sukira disappeared in a part of the ship.

Brood wing, the batty minion appeared in front of Grumm, for a price I can upgrade Sukira," he said with a sneer.

Emperor Grumm looks to Brood wing, "Do it! Give him a big robot too…" he said while grins his evil grin.

Meanwhile on earth Z was being scanned by Dr. Manx to check on when she may awake and if she has any deadly injuries. With a frustrated sigh Commander Kruger saw Jack holding Z's hand in silence, "Cadet Landors."

Jack looks over to his large blue dog commander, "Yes sir?"

"I wish to speak to you. Now." And uneasy sigh he nods toward Commander Kruger who lead him out of the room.

Inside the room Bridge looked over to Sky who raised his eyebrow then shrugs who looks to Syd who was watching Z's limb body, "Will she be okay?"

Dr. Manx let out a small sigh, "I'm not sure…"

Sky growled, "Stupid Jack…" Bridge let out a small sigh sitting down on a chair, Syd sat next to Z while Sky just stood at a wall leaning against it….

_To Be Continued…._

**Coming up**: Commander Kruger gives Jack a talking; they find out what is wrong with Z and Sukira gets his upgrade and big robot…

**A/N**: I know it's short and probably sucks, but hey. I hope you enjoyed it though.


End file.
